I Do
by YugisTenshi
Summary: Sequal to 'Promise'. There is no way for Yuki to avoid the confrontation anymore.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's all Murakami-sensei's, sad but true. *sigh*

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! That means a lot to me! You rock my world!

I really cried when I read your review, GoldenWings! I know I'm pathetic, but that doesn't change the fact that it is true.  *huggs her tightly*

Thanks for your offer, too, I will hold you to it, just not for this fic as I wanted it to be out as soon as possible. I was not able to sleep last night, not one bit because it wouldn't leave me alone!

For those who asked, my first language is German. A horrible language to write!

Hopefully, this sequal can compare to 'Promise'. I'm not quiet sure if I was able to capture the same mood again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it!

Oh, it is from Eiri's POV. J

I Do 

I glanced at him through the corner of my eye, not stopping in my typing. I could clearly see his puffy, red eyes and I had to turn to face him when I realized he was crying again.

He stood there in the doorframe to my study, looking completely lost as the fresh tears were streaming down his soft cheeks.

I couldn't help but take a deep breath as my heart jumped, taking in the sight in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slowly standing.

He launched at me, toppling me over, the both of us landing hard on the floor, he on top of me. He buried his face in my chest, clutching my shirt tightly in his hands as he sobbed helplessly, his whole body trembling.

I didn't know what was wrong, but if he was crying like that, it had to be serious for him. Perhaps it was one of the nightmares that plagued him, which were apparently my fault. A lot of things that hurt him were my fault, but as I vowed to myself, I will do anything to make things bearable.

I closed my arms around him, rocking him lightly as he continued to cry. It took quiet a while for him to calm down enough to speak.

"Do you …, d-do you m-mean it?" he asked, his voice rugged from crying and muffled by my tearsoaked shirt.

Did I mean what? I had to think about that for a moment, but as realization hit me, I knew there was no avoiding the fact any longer. No chance to play dumb this time, denying the obvious.

Of course, there still was my all time favourite: pushing him away. But what good would it do in a situation like that? I would hurt him, deeply this time, and in turn would hurt me. It was enough for me to see him in the state he was already in and it would shatter my heart to no repair if I lost him because of three stupid words. Three stupid words that meant the world to him. And to me as he was my world, is and always will be.

I sighed heavily as I softly pushed him away from me, gathering all the courage I had to look him in the eyes. To drop all my walls that were meant to protect me, to lay my heart in his hands and trust him in a way I'd never thought I could do ever again.

My heart beat uncontrollably fast, my breath hitched as our eyes met and I had to force myself to speak.

"I-I do," I stammered, my body shaking.

"I mean I was serious about what I said. I do love you … I love you, Shuichi."

I don't know what I had expected him to do, but definitely not what he did.

He smiled, tears still flowing freely, and leaned forward to kiss me. It was just a soft brushing but it meant more than a thousand words could ever express.

He moved to kiss the tip of my nose and then to kiss away my tears I didn't know had started to run down my cheeks. He kissed my lips again, slowly, reluctantly pulling away and smiling at me once again, his eyes shining.

"I love you, too, Yuki, more than anything else in the world."

He embraced me tightly, his head resting in the crook of my neck, arms slung around my waist. I hugged him back, pulling him as close to me as possible. I wouldn't have cared if time had stopped at that moment, it was just wonderful to have him in my arms like that. Everything settled, a secret vow that he would always be mine.

We sat like that for a while until I noticed that he was sound asleep. I smiled to myself, carefully scooping him up in my arms, carrying him back to our bedroom. This time, I would stay with him, cradle him to my chest and it didn't take long until sleep claimed my mind as well. I drifted off into a peaceful dream, totally engulfed in the warmth that was him.

GoldenWings, this is dedicated to you, because you were the first person ever to tell me that my attempts at writing are worth the time. Thank you.


End file.
